Genesis
by Andy1976
Summary: Starscream leads a fateful raid on an Autobot shipyard that may have dire consequences for both Cybertron and the Autobots. Find out how some of the Decepticon seekers gained their abilities.


**Genesis by Andy Openshaw**

**Cybertron, four million years ago in Earth years was once a gleaming golden planet before the war broke out this story takes place on the onset of war. **

**Polyhex**

Megatron walked down the corridors flanked by Soundwave and Ravage he was surveying battle plans and newly acquired weaponry from his benefactor Senator Ratbat. Soundwave, the communications officer of the new Decepticon faction said in his monotone voice "Commander Megatron we have now acquired 6 thousand megawatts of energy and new null ray modules." "Very good Soundwave are the new warriors ready to test them out?" said Megatron in his guttural voice. Soundwave looked at Megatron and replied "Affirmative."

They reached the chamber where nine warriors stood at attention with only one speaking in a high pitched whining voice "What is keeping Megatron? He will learn no one keeps Starscream waiting!" Megatron smiled and stood right behind Starscream "Ah Starscream, do you have something to say?" Starscream said "No….not at all Mighty Megatron we had just got here from Vos and are just yearning for some action!"

Megatron smiled and said "Patience Starscream we have just acquired some new modules for the nine of you to test. I can't have you my new air division to go into battle ill equipped. I see you have our new insignia branded already." Ravage padded round the nine new Decepticons checking them over, each of the nine had the ability to transform into sleek aircraft but had not been fitted for war they carried pulse rifles for now.

Megatron told the nine to follow him; Starscream took the lead which Megatron noticed with a gleam in his eye. They walked into a laboratory workshop which was a high domed building with newly scratched out Autobot insignia on the doors. In one area was a massive containment facility full of energon cubes, energon was the power source they all used to function vast quantities were needed by both factions. The nine were told to stand on a platform were automated machinery took the null ray modules and fitted them to the warriors shoulders. Each one looked at their new weaponry and flexed their arms getting used to the new additions.

Megatron said "I have need of warriors with your particular….skills I have recently been informed that the putrid Autobots are working on an interstellar vessel. I want you my….Seekers to acquire conversion pumps and any other technology you can. But first try out your new weapons." Megatron pressed a button on a console and doors slid open to reveal a targeting range. Soundwave said "Decepticons transform and test your new weaponry." Starscream pushed Soundwave out of the way and took to the air first; he noticed the null rays were now fitted under his wings. Starscream smiled and said from inside his canopy "Seekers follow me!" The other Seekers transformed and followed him but two of them Dirge and Ramjet said quietly "Who died and made him boss?"

The Seekers had all gained altitude and marvelling at the destruction they wrought on the targets transforming from Cybertronian aircraft to their normal configurations and using their new null rays. Megatron and Soundwave watched from a nearby booth monitoring their progress. After a few hours the Seekers were regenerated with pumps leading from their chest cavities into energon generators. Megatron walked onto the range marvelling at the handiwork of his men. "When you are charged up you will be ready for your mission in Autobot territory. Destroy any Autobots you find but use stealth as much as possible is that clear?" Ravage snorted at that thinking they wouldn't know stealth if it had bit them in their rears.

Within an hour the Seekers had transformed and flown to the Autobot site.

**Decadron**

Autobot engineers and scientists were at the site of their project thinking it was safe not knowing what was to soon occur. The massive starcraft they had been working on was near completion. The Project team led by Perceptor and WheelJack had been hard at work on this for many months now. The oversight committee was being led by their new field commander Optimus Prime, Prime was flanked by Kup and Ironhide both veterans who were his unofficial mentors.

The Craft was on a raised platform and was yellow in colour decked with red Autobot insignia the outer shell had been constructed so far with some of its vital components installed. The Craft was designed to house at least Twenty Six crew with room for more. It would also have repair bays, a medical centre, meeting rooms, quarters for the crew and several landing bays.

In the shadows Starscream and his unit had landed and were looking at the massive starcraft. They all looked aghast at how far the Autobots had come. Sunstorm blurted "With this they could destroy us we must get rid of it!" Starscream slapped Sunstorm and said "Silence fool! The Autobots are weak and ineffectual now pull yourself together." Sunstorm rubbed his jaw and kept quiet. Patrols had been set nearby the Project site lead by the Dynobot leader Grimlock. Thundercracker and Skywarp were at a nearby laboratory having split off and were looking for anything they could take for their cause. They had come across a testing area and were breaking in; one room had Warping Chamber written on the door so Skywarp broke in not knowing he had set off a silent alarm. Nearby Thundercracker had found something called a Sonic Boom amplifier and had smashed the case to grab it, he thought why give this to Megatron when he could use it.

Meanwhile Starscream had ordered Bluestreak and Acidstorm to take Sunstorm and investigate another area which they gladly did. That left Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust with Starscream who were gradually inching there way closer to the Starcraft. Bluestreak's team had found a Regulation Chamber which had massive vats of acid lined against the walls they had torn off the doors and marched in. Acidstorm found portable generators in one room and decide to hook up his null rays to it within minutes he felt different and told Sunstorm and Bluestreak to do the same.

Thundercracker had hooked up the amplifier to his cavity and was looking forward to using it when a team of Autobots lead by Grimlock came through the entrance. Grimlock was flanked by Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop charged at Thundercracker knocking him down pinning him. Grimlock snarled "Stay where you are Decepti-scum! Dynobots Attack!" He found Skywarp and pinned his arms throwing him into a console which sparked and cracked. Skywarp wrestled with Grimlock saying "Autobot fool unhand me I demand you!" Grimlock said "I'm not an Autobot I am a Dynobot!" he swung his energo-sword at Skywarp narrowly missing his head. Skywarp used his thrusters to push back Grimlock and transformed firing his null rays at the Dynobot leader.

Thundercracker fired at the other Dynobots and gouged at their eyes he broke off and transformed snarling "How dare you touch me feel the power of Thundercracker!" He accessed the amplifier and emitted a sonic boom which downed Snarl and Sludge. Swoop transformed into his avian form and clawed at Thundercracker. Meanwhile Bluestreak's team had come across another patrol and put their newly amplified null rays to effect the Autobots screamed as they were pelted by acid rays. Sunstorm transformed and fire his cannons cutting off the patrol's escape he laughed saying "None may escape the Rainmakers!"

Starscream's team had heard the commotion and ran towards the Starcraft ripping out components and pushing aside the scientists with ease. Kup and Ironhide shielded Prime and started firing at the thieves. Prime shouted "By the Golden Spires! Do not damage the Project!"

Skywarp had been jumped on by Grimlock and was being pummelled by him. Skywarp lost control and veered into a Warp Generator the cables arced and hit him knocking Grimlock off him and Skywarp vanished!

Thundercracker saw a flash of light and Skywarp disappear he said "You scum killed Skywarp!" And he emitted a bigger sonic boom to cover his escape the Dynobots fell to their knees. The newly christened Rainmakers had transformed destroying the facility they had acquired their new upgrades from leaving a warped melted building and flew to Starscream's aid. Thundercracker flew straight at Kup deafening him; the grizzled veteran said "This reminds me of the slave pits at Gargurus 7! Must engage audio filters!" With a flash of light Skywarp reappeared saying "Help me!" and abruptly he disappeared. Starscream saw more Autobots appear and shouted "Retreat!" He flew off firing blindly the other Seekers cursed him and flew after him back to Polyhex.

Optimus surveyed the damage with dismay he looked at Ironhide and said "We cannot let this set us back The Ark must be built if Cybertron is to survive!" Ironhide looked at the sky and said "We will get those blasted Decepti-creeps I swear it!" Unknowingly everything had been monitored nearby satisfied he had enough information Laserbeak flew off.

**Polyhex**

Megatron looked at the scarred Seekers and said "You have done well not only did you get what I wanted but some of you have also upgraded yourselves." Thundercracker looked amazed at Megatron and said "How….how did you know…" Megatron cut him off and said "How did I know you upgraded yourselves without MY permission I have spies who monitor things for me!" Megatron smiled as a small avian flew in and perched on his shoulder "Ah Laserbeak what have you to report?"

Laserbeak transformed and flew into Soundwave's opened chest cavity replaying the report "We cannot let this set us back The Ark must be built if Cybertron is to survive!"…. "We will get those blasted Decepti-creeps I swear it!" Megatron threw back his head laughing and walked away. Thundercracker stammered "What….what do we do about Skywarp?" Soundwave looked at him and said "We do nothing!"


End file.
